Ryan makes contact with Primus/Meeting Solus Prime
This is how Ryan makes contact with Primus and Meeting Solus Prime goes in My Little Pony: Megatronus' Revenge. Crash Bandicoot: Hey, Ryan. Who are you trying to contact? Ryan F-Freeman: One of my mentors, Crash. Princess Odette Odette? Would you like to meet Primus? Odette: I would love to, Ryan. both shut their eyes as Ryan holds Odette's hand and then their eyes turn white. We zoom in on their eyes and find them facing Primus Primus: Hello again, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, Primus. My mentor. Primus: And who is this with you? Ryan F-Freeman: That is my friend and teacher, Odette. Princess Odette. Primus: Nice to meet you, Princess Odette. Odette: Hello, Primus. Primus: What brings you here, my student? Ryan F-Freeman: Do you know a Prime go by the name of Megatronus? Primus: So the Fallen's returned, has he? Ryan F-Freeman: Wait. Megatronus is now named the Fallen? Primus: Yes. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Primus. We need to find out. Beginning, middle, end. Facts, details, plot, tell the story. Primus: Somewhere buried in Equestria, the first Cybertronians built a great machine. It had an evil side: It fills a living being's heart with darkness. Odette: Like turning Mal evil? Primus: Yes. You see, in the beginning, there were Thirteen Primes, the original leaders. And they set out into the universe, seeking Energon. The Primes set out with one rule: never fill a living being's heart with darkness. Until one of them tried to defy this rule. And his name, forevermore, was Megatronus Prime, now known as The Fallen. a hologram and narrates the events seen within He took an interest in the Alicorns, and he wanted to fill all their hearts with darkness by turning on that machine. The only way to activate it is with a legendary key called the Dark Spark. A great battle took place over the possession of the Dark Spark. The Primes were stronger than their brother, then they had no choice but to steal and hide the Dark Spark from him. In the ultimate sacrifice, they gave their lives to seal the Dark Spark away in a tomb made of their very own bodies, a tomb we can't find. Somewhere, buried in Equestria, that machine remains. The Fallen knows where it is and if he finds the Tomb of the Primes, the Princesses will forever have their hearts filled with darkness. Odette: Oh my... How do we stop him, Primus? Primus: Only a Prime can defeat The Fallen. Ryan F-Freeman: Maybe I can. I'm a Prime. Odette: A Prime-prince, Ryan. Primus You think Ryan would see someone called Solus Prime? Primus: Yes. My student is the Prime-prince, so you and Ryan can meet her. Ryan F-Freeman: And maybe I know 2 Primes. Rianna F-Fiona and Optimus Prime. Primus: Then you must get those 2 Primes and bring them to Solus. Ryan F-Freeman: Okay. Odette: We will tell them, Primus. Thank you. Primus: You are very welcome, my dear. reality, Ryan's and Odette's eyes return to normal Sci-Ryan: Are you ok, Odette? Odette: Yeah. Sci-Mike: Who did you see? Ryan F-Freeman: We saw Primus. Rianna F-Fiona: Primus? The male counterpart of Primas? Emmet: You mean Kimmus, Rianna. Rianna F-Fiona: Yeah. Crash Bandicoot: And who did Kimmus beaten? shrugs Thomas: Ryan? Are you Ok? By seeing you and Odette in a daze, it's like you saw Primus. Odette: We did see Primus, Thomas. Sharko: Primus? Ryan's mentor? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. Rianna, Thomas, hold my and Odette's hands. and Rianna close their eyes as Ryan holds Odette's, Optimus' and Rianna's hands and then their eyes turn white. We zoom in on their eyes and find them facing Primus Optimus Prime:Wow. We are at where Primus is? Odette: Yes. Primus: Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Trevor7626 Category:Transformersprimfan